


The Divide

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Series: In the Land of Mists [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Darcy is not what she seems, F/M, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, agenttaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: Darcy's family has an .... interesting... secret, one that Agent Coulson discovers when he and his team hide out at the Lewis House.





	The Divide

  There was nothing that Darcy loved better than being home. Oh, she enjoyed traveling around with Jane, but there was nothing as perfect as home. The reason had only a small bit to do with her mother’s home-cooked meals, her grandmother’s tales, and the smell of her father’s pipe. She loved those things dearly, but it was her family’s inheritance that brought her back again and again.

 

  Her home was a small cabin edging a great wood. The place had obviously been built years before when electricity had not been the norm. Still, it looked as though it had been built just yesterday. Darcy’s parents kept the tradition that her grandparents had upheld, keeping the cabin free of modernization. For this reason, she had grown up using candles and oil for light, and keeping warm using a large black woodstove placed in the kitchen.

 

  She figured this was why she had fallen in love with technology after she left home the first time. She had consumed as much of it as she could when she had been in college, and continued to while traveling with Jane. But when home, she followed the family rules. It was no great loss, not with what she gained in return. 

 

  Darcy sat now at the end of her bed. Her hair was tied back revealing the almost too perfect curve of her ears. She had arrived home only the night before, and by this point she would have been already indulging… and she would be too if it hadn’t been for the surprise when she had entered the door.

 

  Sitting around the kitchen table, sipping tea with her mother, had been one Phillip J. Coulson with a handful of people. Now, this wasn’t the first time her family had allowed visitors. Growing up she remembered people coming and going, usually looking for their fortunes read. She doubted the Man in Black believed in that sort of thing.

 

  Though he wasn’t in black this time. He didn’t even look like the same Agent-Agent that she had once known. He sat at the table in a pair of dark wash jeans that were sinfully too tight, and a light blue button down… sleeves rolled up just enough to show his wrists and a peek of his forearms. His hair had been cut shorter, and she could make out the dusting of grey throughout. The man looked dangerous, as well as many of his friends. She knew of one, Quake, and her mother allowing the woman to enter the house was even more of a surprise.

 

  It turned out that they had needed a place to hide out, and had just stumbled upon the cabin. She knew better of course, no one just happened upon her home. The look her mother gave her confirmed it. There was some plan in place for one of more of the Shield members, and it involved her family.

 

  Darcy sighed, the urge to move was great, but to reveal her family’s secret would be careless. Even so, she stood from her bed and shed the oversized bathrobe. Beneath draped a shimmery dress in gold and silver. From beside the bed she unlatched a box, removing from inside a simple circlet which she placed on her head.

 

  Ready, she took the few steps towards the wall. There, hanging over a faded old tapestry, was iron scrollwork shaped in the likeness of a window. She undid the latch, swinging the doors wide. She took a deep breath and reached in.

 

  From outside her room, Phil stood in shock. Mrs. Lewis had sent him to fetch Darcy for afternoon tea, directing him towards the room furthest in the house. He had expected to find the woman curled up in her bed desperately clutching her dying phone, pleading for a charger. He had not expected her to be absorbed into a wall.

 

  He had taken a moment when he reached her room, just watching the woman. She had been sitting on the edge of her bed, wrapped up in a huge robe. She looked sad, and much more grown up than when he had last seen her. He had been about to say something when she had dropped the robe to reveal a dress straight out of Lord of the Rings. He had blinked, decided to say something, but stopped when she had pulled the headpiece from the box. He figured this was not something that she would want him to see.

 

  He had thought her only playing dress-up, up until the moment he watched her disappear into the wall. He had rushed into the room, and without much thought stuck his hand through the iron scrollwork.

 

  The world around him swirled, dissolved, and reformed until he found himself standing in the middle of a great stone room. An exact copy of the scrolled window hung behind him, but when he tried to reenter it his hand only met harshly with cold stone.

 

  “That won’t work. Only I can open the Divide.” Darcy stood across the room, her hair now toppling down over her shoulders and down to the ground.

 

  Phil turned slowly, his eyes taking in the changes to the woman. She looked much the same, only with longer hair and pointed ears. He kept his face blank, elf ears were not the strangest things he had seen in his life.

 

  “And what is the Divide?” He watched as Darcy moved across the room to a real window, flinging the heavy curtains wide open.

 

  “It is the doorway between your reality, and this one. Have a look.” Darcy opened the leaded window panes.

 

  From outside the window, Phil could see a world very much like Earth… some five-hundred or more years ago. He realized he was standing in a tower room of a castle, overlooking a vast village. In the distance he could make out huge mountains surrounded in clouds. The biggest difference though was not the lack of technology, but the people walking about. Many of them looked human, if not for the greatly pointed ears. Others resembled dwarves, hobbits, and… he blinked. The creatures he had thought were horses playing in the field had horns.

 

  “Unicorns?”

 

  “Hmm, the royal herd. I used to enjoy playing with them when I was little.” Darcy laughed at the raised eyebrow that Coulson allowed himself. She swallowed and stepped away from the window. Her mother could have at least warned her when she had spoken with her last night. “I know it must all seem ridiculous. Elves, dwarves, unicorns… oh my! Not many beyond childhood still believe in our world.”

 

  “Maybe not as ridiculous as you think.” Phil shrugged his shoulders. He had just been freed from a virtual world controlled by a crazy android after all.

 

  The door opening drew the attention of both of the room’s occupants. A small woman with shocking pink hair entered carrying a handful of fabric.

 

  “Oh! Princess! No one told me you had returned!”

 

  “It is alright, Gainya, I’ve only just returned.” Darcy smiled down at the woman, it had been a long time since she had seen her old friend. Gainya had been chosen among her people to be her companion, and the two had grown close through the years.

 

  “Oh, this is wonderful! You have been missed, my Princess.” Gainya nearly toppled the cloth in her hands in her excitement. Her eyes traveled to the man standing beside her princess. A harder looking man, but with kind, tired eyes.

 

  Realizing the shock registering on Gainya’s face, Darcy took a step closer to Coulson.

 

  “Gainya, this is Sir Phillip Coulson. He is a great warrior from the Otherlands, and he will be a guest of mine while I am here.” She reached out and clamped a hand around Coulson’s wrist when it looked like he was going to refute her.

 

  Gainya’s eyes grew big and round. She had never met anyone from the Otherlands before, and here before her stood one of their legendary warriors. She squealed in her excitement, actually dropping the cloth this time.

 

  “I must inform Lord Brida of this, he will want to organize a feast!” With more squealing, Gainya turned and swiftly left the room in a flurry of excitement.

 

  Darcy laughed and picked up the bundle of sheets her friend had dropped. Turning, she gave Coulson a little smirk.

 

  “Looks like you might be here a while. Lord Brida’s feasts are notorious for lasting over a fortnight.” Giving the Divide a glance, she had a feeling her mother had hoped for this outcome.

 

  She gave one last long look over the Agent. Well, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is just a silly little stupid thing I wrote a couple of weeks ago. I have no idea, I didn’t then and I don’t now. But I hope someone enjoyed it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
